richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ, Duncan, and Geoff
.]] The friendship between DJ, Duncan, and Geoff is among the most remembered gathering of individuals in the Total Drama franchise. While they come from varying backgrounds and differing personalities, the three manage to balance each other out and develop into an impressive unit, going out on the prowl in search of something fun to do. Though there have been times where they might get on one another's case, they have a great deal of respect collectively. Overview Total Drama Island When exactly the three came together as a group is unknown. What is known is that all three were in the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island. This allowed them to work cohesively as a trio and also in the guise of working for a good of the team, which they would do often throughout the competition. The three would also help each other out, be it improving in the competition or hooking up with some of the girls on the island, as was the case for Geoff with Bridgette and Duncan with Courtney. They would, though, take time to amuse themselves at the expense of the other campers, even if they were supposed to be teammates. The biggest target of their pranks turned out to be fellow teammate Harold. Duncan would generally be the one to pick on him while DJ and Geoff did not get themselves involved too much. Then Harold would constantly leave his underwear lying around on the floor and denying that he was doing so, resulting in the trio getting fed up. The spent the grand majority of the cooking challenge, where each team had to make a three course meal for Chris McLean, prank Harold left and right until finally they had him wake up on the Dock of Shame naked just as most of the girls were swimming in the lake. The trio did have some clashes with one another throughout the competition, mostly with Duncan being the one having a problem with the other two. In particular, Duncan started having some issues with Geoff with regards to his relationship with Bridgette. This was apparent in a few cases, such as when Geoff helped encouraged Bridgette to eat in Brunch of Disgustingness even though the challenge was a battle of the sexes. Later on, Duncan would literally pressure Geoff into voting Bridgette off Camp Wawanakwa. Geoff would eventually do so, but he would imply to Bridgette publicly that he didn't, which did not sit well with Duncan and led to him forcing Geoff to sleep outside, tied up and hanging upside down from a tree. Eventually, the spirit of competition would see the trio break apart. DJ was the first to be eliminated when he was such a wuss, running around screaming in terror when he did not even encounter Chef Hatchet dressed as a serial killer during the secret horror movie challenge. Geoff would later on get eliminated, the majority of the remaining campers feeling that his kindness would ultimately overcome their determination to compete and win if they did not get rid of him sooner than later. Duncan would be the last to be eliminated, largely due to his own beef with Chef Hatchet. Total Drama Academy In Total Drama Academy, the trio have not really had a chance to bond. While they were together to watch Eva attempt to make the wrestling team, they have generally been preoccupied with other things. Duncan had been embroiled in a chaotic feud with Courtney against Harold and LeShawna, Geoff has been seen pretty much making out with Bridgette every waking moment, and DJ has remained quiet and shy away from attention. Even in the Challenge Night competitions they have not been together as often. DJ and Geoff were partners in the Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2, though on the losing end against Gwen and Lindsay. Then Duncan and Geoff ended up having to participate in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. Aside from when there would be battle of the sexes or the one time the original Total Drama Island teams reunited, the trio have barely had a chance to team up as a unit. Trivia *This could be seen as the male equivalent of the friendship between Bridgette, Gwen, and LeShawna, as both have members similar to one another. **Bridgette and Geoff are similar because they're both usually relaxed, blonde, and live near the beach. ***In addition, they are in a relationship and are liked by almost everyone. **Duncan and Gwen are similar because both have similar stereotypes, both have dyed their hair unnatural colors, and both have the same personality. ***In addition, both were paired up together in Heartbreak Hotel and scored third place, being the ninth couple to kiss, as well as being the only ones in their groups to not be friends with almost everyone. **DJ and LeShawna are both similar to one another because they both are dark-skinned and the most caring person of the group. ***In addition, both are liked by almost everyone. *While two of them are the most liked, the other is the most disliked by the majority of the campers. *All three members were part of the Killer Bass and are in the Others class group. **In addition, two friends are the only two Killer Bass members to have their girlfriends on the same team. *Duncan and Geoff have failed in both of the Russian Roulette games in Week 7 and 9 of Challenge Night. **Incidentally, DJ has managed to avoid losing any of the Russian Roulette games. Category:Friendships Category:Interaction Category:Group Interaction Category:Group Friendships